CONFIDENCIAS ENTRE AMIGOS
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Emmet y Renesmee son los mejores amigos, y se lo cuentan todo. pero, podrán soportarlo? podrán actuar como si nada ante las extrañas peticiones de una sobrina a su tío? mal summary, pero leedlo, no cuesta nada.
1. Confidencias

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Hay tres cosas en la vida que nadie puede discutir. La tierra es redonda, el cielo es azul y yo amo a Jacob Black.

Como que ese día que se presentaba tan emocionante y precioso podía acabar de tal manera?

Bueno, me explico. Todo sucedió el último día de curso. Yo, en teoría, tenía quince años e iba al instituto de Forks. Mis padres estaban en la universidad, por lo que solo nos veíamos los fines de semana. Yo vivía en casa de mis abuelos, con ellos, tío Emmet y tía Rosalie. Alice y Jasper vivían en París, donde Alice estudiaba para diseñadora de moda y Jasper estudiaba historia del arte. Total, que yo ese día me levanté súper ilusionada porque, como he dicho, era el último día del curso y porque esa noche se celebraba el baile. En realidad, no tenía pareja para el baile, pero no me importaba, todo formaba parte del plan: mis amigas Claudia y Estela, y mi amigo Fred y yo íbamos a ir juntos. Las chicas nos vestiríamos de esmoquin y Fred… bueno, será bueno verlo con un vestido largo.

Ya se que es una idea un poco estúpida, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que nos lo pasaremos bomba. Además, porque debemos hacer lo que hace todo el mundo? Por otra parte, solo habría un motivo para gastarme un dineral en un vestido, y Jacob no estaba disponible. Estaba demasiado ocupado, así que… a revolucionarse!!

Tardé bastante en levantarme ese día, pero en cuanto vi en el calendario el día que era, me levanté a toda prisa y fui corriendo hacia la cocina, donde solo estaba Emmet, que se me quedó mirando con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

- Que pasa?! – dije sin moverme del sitio. – Es que tengo algo en la cara o que?

- Te das cuenta de que no llevas pantalones? – balbuceó sin quitarme la vista de encima.

- Los llevo puestos. – me miré bien y entendí su cara de sorpresa y su pregunta. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama bastante cortos. En realidad, eran tan cortos que parecían unas braguitas. Ya, es que tú a ésta hora siempre estás durmiendo y nunca me has visto en pijama. – dije sentándome a la mesa.

- Cierto.

- Bueno, vas a dejar de mirarme? – estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda con sus ojos clavados en mi.

No obtuve respuesta. Oí el ruido de la puerta al salir Emmet de la cocina, aunque podía oírle hablar a lo lejos.

_Por dios Emmet, es tu sobrina, deja de pensar en ella. Como Edward o Bella se enteren de lo que estás pensando… y como se entere Rosalie…_

- Maldigo al que dijo que los vampiros debíamos tener el oído tan fino. – murmuré. "Que rayos le pasa a Emmet? Que es lo que está pensando que le perturba tanto?"

Decidí dejar de pensar en ello y me terminé el desayuno que me había preparado Emmet. Recogí y lavé los platos y me fui a vestir. Esa mañana me vestí con una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color caqui y una camiseta sin mangas y una cazadora encima. Emmet ya me estaba esperando en el coche.

- Y tía Rosalie? – pregunté mientras íbamos de camino al instituto.

- Ya se ha marchado. Nos espera en el gimnasio. – dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Si, es cierto. Aun no he dicho que Emmet, Rosalie y yo estábamos en el comité organizador del baile.

- Emmet, que te pasa?

- A mi? Nada. A mi? Porque me tiene que pasar algo? A mi no me pasa nada.

- Vale. – obviamente algo le pasaba y no me lo quería contar, algo realmente extraño en él. Emmet y yo éramos muy amigos, y siempre nos lo contábamos todo. Era el único que sabía lo que sentía por Jacob.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el reto del camino, ni siquiera mientras íbamos de camino al gimnasio. No había ningún coche allí, ya que aún faltaba una hora y media para que empezaran las clases.

Rosalie estaba en una esquina del gimnasio, organizando a todo el mundo, que se pusieron manos a la obra en cuanto Emmet y yo llegamos a ellos.

Ah! También olvidé decir que todos nos evitaban. Para todos, éramos los freakies, aun no se el porque, pero me daba igual.

- Vaya cara que traes, Emmet. – dijo Rosalie dándole un beso a Emmet.

- No he dormido bien. – bromeó sonriendo brevemente.

- Venga, los dos, manos a la obra, id a la tienda de decoración a buscar lo que nos falta, venga. – dijo empujándonos de nuevo hacia la calle.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el coche mientras íbamos al pueblo. Ya me estaba cansando. No podía dejar de pensar en que podría estar pasándole a mi tío y amigo.

Entramos a la tienda y allí nos dieron lo que tenían reservado para nuestro baile. Lo cargamos todo en el jeep de Emmet y, en cuanto quiso volver a entrar al coche, le sujeté del brazo y le detuve.

- Bueno, vas a decirme ya que es lo que te pasa? – dije empujándolo contra el coche.

- Que haces?

- Me tienes preocupada. No me has dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. Cuéntame que te pasa.

- No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije. Es que no puedo pensar en mis cosas, o que?

- Claro que si. – dije bajando los brazos, pegándolos a mi cuerpo y me fui hacia el asiento del copiloto. – por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto.

- De acuerdo.

- Es importante.

- De acuerdo.

Me metí en el coche y cerré la puerta de golpe. Emmet arrancó con suavidad y avanzamos hacia el instituto. Cuando íbamos a entrar al aparcamiento, Emmet dio un volantazo y se desvió hacia una senda que daba al bosque.

- Que haces? – pregunté sorprendida, aunque no me respondió.

Frenó bruscamente al llegar al bosque, salió del coche y abrió mi puerta con fuerza. Emmet me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí unos cuantos metros. Me dejé llevar hasta donde había un gran árbol caído. Emmet se sentó en él y yo le imité.

- Que pasa?

- No querías hablar?

- Si. Recuerdas que la semana pasada me quedé cuatro días en casa de Fred y Claudia?

- Si.

- Creo que no será la única vez que lo haga.

- No te entiendo.

- Digamos que tendré que pasar cuatro días al mes fuera de casa. – dije sin atreverme a mirarle. Era un tema delicado y me sentía incómoda hablando de ello, pero Emmet era la única persona en la que confiaba realmente, aunque me exponía a ser el fruto de sus bromas.

- Creo que deberías hablar de esto con Esme.

- Veo que me has entendido a la primera. – dije ahora mirándole a los ojos. – te incomoda que lo hable contigo?

- Si.

"Uau, no me esperaba esa respuesta."

- Pero somos amigos, y debo escucharte. Gracias por confiarme tu secreto. – dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. – bueno, y que me cuentas de ese tal Fred. Hay algo entre tú y él?

- Que? No, no. Solo somos amigos. Además, ya sabes que amo a Jacob.

- Pero puede gustarte. No estaría mal que te fijaras en alguien más. Creo que a él le gustas.

- Ya, pero… no se… no sabría que hacer. Es cierto que me ha insinuado que le gusto, pero…

- Nunca has besado a un chico?

- De haberlo echo, lo sabrías. Además, creo que no sabría como hacerlo. – admití mirándome los zapatos.

- Tranquila, sabrás.

- Tú me enseñarías? – dije teniendo una idea.

- Como quieres que te enseñe? Eso no se explica, se practica. – dijo callando de golpe. Había entendido mi insinuación. – no, no, no. De eso nada. Eres mi sobrina. – dijo alejándose de mi.

- Por eso, hay confianza. Además, no eres mi tío de sangre.

- No, me niego.

- Emmet, por favor. Voy a parecer una retrasada si Fred quiere besarme y yo no se.

- Estás como una cabra. No pienso hacerlo. Volvamos, Rosalie nos estará esperando.

- No lo sabrá nadie, lo prometo.

- Lo sabrá tu padre.

- Ajá, o sea que no quieres hacerlo porque mi padre se enteraría. – dije poniéndome en pie, siguiendo a Emmet mientras éste iba retrocediendo.

- No, no es ético.

- Vamos… - supliqué saliendo corriendo tras él, que había salido a toda prisa a través del bosque, huyendo de mi.

Por suerte, había adquirido la velocidad de mi padre, por lo que lo atrapé antes de que pudiera meterse en el coche y pudiera dejarme ahí tirada,

- Emmet, es que no puedes concederme el único favor que te he pedido en toda mi vida?

- Eres de mi familia. No puedo hacerlo. – hablaba con dolor en la voz, lo cual logró hundirme.

"Pero que es lo que estoy haciendo? Por dios! Es que he perdido el juicio?"

- Perdóname, Emmet. No debí pedirte tal locura. Supongo que cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que hacer. – dije subiéndome al coche.

Oí a Emmet suspirar y entró al coche.

Fuimos hacia el instituto en silencio, aunque Emmet tomó mi mano, que tenía sobre mi muslo, y me sonrió.

Rosalie nos echó una buena bronca por llegar tan tarde, aunque Emmet logró callar sus quejas con un beso, mientras yo me escaqueaba hasta donde estaban mis amigos, que también organizaban el baile. Estaban un poco apartados del resto del comité. A ellos también los tenía por bichos raros.

- Bueno, como va la decoración? – pregunté dándoles una caja llena de cosas para retocar las cosas.

- Genial. Solo falta lo que traes tú. Dijo Claudia cogiendo la caja y empezó a sacar el contenido junto a Estela. Fred me tomó de la mano y tiró de mi hacia el pasillo.

- Que haces, Fred?

- Necesito hablar contigo un momento, te importa?

- Claro que no, dime.

- Bueno, en realidad no es hablar, sino ver tu reacción a algo que quiero hacer. Puedo?

- Hacer el que? – pregunté inocentemente. Como podía imaginar que Fred se acercaría lentamente a mi, acorralándome contra la pared, y me besaría.

No supe como reaccionar. Simplemente me dejé llevar.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y seguí los movimientos de sus labios. Sentí un escalofrío al sentir su lengua rozar la mía, aunque debo admitir que me gustó la sensación y seguí su roce, sintiendo su sabor.

Sentí una mano recorrer mi espalda, por debajo de la camiseta.

- Fred, para. – dije sin separar mis labios de los suyos.

- Perdona, me he pasado. – dijo alejándose unos pasos de mi.

- No, no. Es que… no se… es que creo que íbamos un poco deprisa. Ya sabes, estamos en el pasillo del instituto. – dije haciéndome la experta.

- Ya, lo siento, pero es que no pude evitarlo.

- Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. – dije cogiendo su mano. – creo que será mejor que volvamos, antes de que Rosalie venga a buscarnos y nos lleve a rastras al gimnasio.

- Si, vamos.

Volvimos al gimnasio cogidos de la mano. Mientras él fue hacia donde estaba Claudia, su hermana, y Estela, yo fui en busca de Emmet, al que no se veía por ninguna parte.

- Donde narices estará?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Locas ideas que se me ocurren cuando me aburro en el trabajo.**

**Que os ha parecido? **

**Ya se que parece inacabada. En teoría, iba a ser un one shot, pero conforme iba escribiendo, se me iban ocurriendo cosas nuevas, por lo que será un pequeño fic de unos pocos capítulos.**


	2. Inseguridad y exceso de confianza

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

No había no rastro ni de Emmett ni de Rosalie. "Donde diablos deben estar?"

- Nessie, estás buscando a alguien? – dijo Fred, apareciendo de repente a mi lado.

- Busco a mis primos.

- Creo que ahora están algo ocupados. – dijo enfatizando la última palabra, sonriendo.

"Ocupados en qué?"

- Vanos Nessie, que tu clase empieza en diez minutos. – dijo Fred, con la mano en mi espalda, acompañándome.

- Yo tengo clase en una hora. Me pasaré todo el rato ayudando a decorar el gimnasio.

Cierto, no había comentado que fred estaba en el último curso. Estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos esta noche. – gritó alejándose por el pasillo.

Entré en la clase de literatura. No me enteré de nada. Aun estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de Emmett esa mañana, aunque parecía que volvía a hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado. Claudia, que se sentaba a mi lado, no dejaba de mirarme extrañada. Entendía el porqué. Solíamos pasarnos todas las clases hablando, pero ese día yo aun no había abierto la boca.

La siguiente clase pasó lo mismo que en la primera hora. No abrí la boca en todo el rato, y tampoco presté demasiada atención. Lo que había sucedido con Fred no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso que para mi había sido tan perfecto. Pero, y para él? Habría estado a la altura o habría notado que esa era la primera vez que había besado a alguien?

El timbre logró que dejara de pensar en ello, al menos por el momento. Salí de la clase de lengua. Fred me estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Desayunamos? – dijo cogiendo mi mochila, que llevaba en la mano, y la cargó sobre su hombro.

Fuimos hacia mi taquilla, guardé mis cosas, y nos fuimos hacia el comedor.

- No tenías clase el resto del día?

- No, solo tenía una clase. Ahora tenía que ir a decorar, pero he podido escaquearme. En dos horas, me toca un examen y se acabó. – dijo Fred sonriendo.

En nuestra mesa ya estaban sentados todos: Emmett, Rosalie, Claudia y Estela, que iba con mis tíos en la mayoría de las clases. En el momento en que me levanté para ir a buscar algo para comer, Rosalie se levantó y vino después de mi.

- Nessie, sabes si le pasa algo a Emmett?

- No, por?

- Está mañana ha estado muy raro.

- Quieres que hable con él, a ver si me cuenta algo? – dije algo distraída, mientras llenaba a tope mi bandeja con comida de todo tipo.

- Por favor.

Rosalie y yo volvimos a la mesa. Volví a sentarme al lado de Fred y todos comimos, excepto Rosalie y Emmett, que terminaban de preparar el baile, y comentamos lo que íbamos a hacer esa noche. A mi aun me quedaban un par de clases y, en cuanto terminara, me marcharía a casa con Emmett a casa, que también terminaba en un par de horas.

***

- Emmett, podemos hablar? – dije dejando la mochila sobre el sofá y me dejé caer sobre él.

- Ahora?

- Tengo que contarte algo. Es importante.

- De acuerdo, hablemos.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado, aunque en la otra punta del sofá.

- Emmett, podrías cerrar los ojos? Es que me da un poco de apuro contarte esto, y si me miras, me pondré aun más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

- Para que tengo que cerrar los ojos?

- Lo siento, pero lo siento así.

Estaba empeñada en seguir el plan que había ideado esa mañana. Debía comprobar algo, y como con Emmett tenía tanta confianza, pues no había ningún candidato mejor.

Emmett al fin cerró los ojos, me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a él lo más silenciosamente que pude. No quería que sospechara nada.

- Venga, cuéntame eso tan importante.

- Ya voy – susurré antes de acercarme a él y junté mis labios con los suyos. Me dejé llevar por el momento y me senté en su regazo. Me sorprendió sentir que Emmett no me rechazaba, sino todo lo contrario.

- Renesmee, para. – dijo levantándose de golpe, haciendo que me cayera al suelo de culo.

- Perdona, Emmett. – dije sin moverme del sitio.

- La culpa no es tuya, sino mía.

- De eso nada. Acepto y asumo mis errores.

- Pero que dices? si solo eres una niña.

- Solo quería saber si no he hecho la pena con Fred. – dije mirando el suelo.

- El ridículo? Como?

- Ésta mañana, Fred me besó.

- Y donde estaba yo en ese momento? – dijo sentándose en el suelo, delante de mi.

- Según él, ocupado con Rosalie.

- Ah! Bueno, antes de que olvidemos lo que acaba de suceder, que es lo que debemos hacer, te diré que no has hecho el ridículo, al contrario, seguro que Fred opina lo mismo que yo.

Levanté la vista y vi sonreír a Emmett, estaba sonriendo, lo que logró que me tranquilizara bastante.

- Pero un vuelvas a hacerme algo así en la vida, vale?

- Lo prometo.

- Eso espero, porque te quiero demasiado y quiero y deseo que sigamos siendo amigos.

- Yo también.

- Bueno, y como fue tu primer beso?

Nos pasamos más de media hora hablando de lo que había pasado esa mañana con Fred, hasta que Rosalie volvió a casa. Entró y se fue escaleras arriba, supuse que a su dormitorio, sin siquiera mirar a Emmett, aunque a mi me guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno, creo que debería hablar con ella. – dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. – Después hablamos de cómo quedamos con los demás y ya te contaré como voy vestido. Fliparás con mi vestido.

- Vestido?

- Luego lo hablamos!! – dijo corriendo escaleras arriba.

Gracias a dios, mi torpeza mental y mi estupidez, no habían estropeado mi relación con Emmett.

***

- Renesmee, tienes una llamada. – gritó suavemente la voz de mi abuela, que acababa de llegar del trabajo. Estaba decorando la casa del alcalde.

- Voy! – acababa de salir de la ducha y bajé al salón solo con la toalla.

Era Estela. En unas cuatro horas, Claudia, Fred y ella vendrían a recogernos a Emmett, Rosalie y a mi en la limusina que habíamos alquilado entre todos. Queríamos hacer una entrada triunfal. Me pasé como una hora al teléfono, hablando de su chico y se empeñó en que le contara porque Fred y yo estábamos tan juntos en la comida, esa misma mañana, hasta que mi tía Rosalie apareció y me robó el teléfono.

Subí a mi cuarto, pero antes de llegar allí fui hacia el cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett. Mi tío aun tenía que contarme eso de que iba a flipar con su vestido.

- Hola Ness. – dijo al abrir la puerta.

Se quedó callado de golpe, sin dejar de mirarme, aunque no fue nada comparado con mi sorpresa. Ni siquiera pude saludarle. Emmett iba solo con una toalla, con el torso desnudo. "Nunca me había fijado en que Emmett estaba tan bueno. Vaya pectorales!!"

- Renesmee?

- Aamm. Solo quería ver que te ibas a poner ésta noche.

- Ah, bueno, eso es una sorpresa.

- Vale. Entonces voy a empezar a vestirme. – dije saliendo pitando del lugar.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación por dentro y me tiré sobre la cama. "Dios mío, Renesmee, es tu tío, deja de pensar en él de esa forma y en ese cuerpazo que tiene."

Cerré los ojos intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Emmett, ya que me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Me obligué a pensar en Fred, aunque eso no arregló mi estado. Jacob vino a mi mente, lo cual logró ponerme aun peor. El cosquilleo que empezaba a notar en mi bajo vientre estaba empezando a ponerme histérica. "porque siento todo esto?"

Acabé quedándome dormida, cosa que agradecí.

- Renesmee, estás ahí? – dijo la voz de mi abuela desde el pasillo.

Me levanté de la cama, aun con la toalla, y abrí la puerta.

- Aun no estás vestida? – dijo Rosalie entrando en mi dormitorio, seguida por mi abuela, Claudia y Estela.

Entre las cuatro me vistieron, me recogieron en pelo en un moño y me maquillaron. Me di cuenta de que Rosalie también iba vestida de esmoquin. Le quedaba muy bien, como todo.

Las cuatro bajamos al salón. Bueno, yo em quedé a medio camino, ya que me había quedado flipando al ver a Emmett y Fred. Me senté en las escaleras y me cubrí la cara con las manos. Era la única manera que tenía de ahogar el ataque de risa que me había entrado en ese momento.

- Nessie, que te pasa? Estás bien? – la voz de Fred sonaba muy preocupada.

Fred retiró mis manos de mi cara y, al verle de nuevo, no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas.

- De que te ríes? – dijo fingiendo estar enojado, aunque asomaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ese vestido no es de tu madre?- dije sin poder dejar de reírme, lo que provocó que los demás se relajaran y empezaran a reírse, aunque sin tanto escándalo como yo.

- Ya. Bueno, al menos el mío es recatado. Has visto el de tu primo?

- Porque crees que he tenido que sentarme? – dije levantándome con la ayuda de Fred, que no me soltó la mano en ningún momento.

Esme fue en busca de la cámara y nos hizo unas cuantas fotos. Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que Carlisle nos estaba grabando en video. Nos estuvo grabando hasta que nos metimos en la limusina, que era blanca y estilo hummer.

- Que te parece mi vestido, Nessie? – dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

- Me parece que Alice va a matarte en cuanto se entere de que le has cogido el vestido.

- Lo se, pero me queda bien, no?

- Divino.

Emmett llevaba un vestido negro, largo y bastante ancho. Bueno, a Alice le quedaba largo y ancho, pero a Emmett…

- Vais a ser la sensación del baile. – dijo Claudia, que no dejaba de mirar a su hermano y a mi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola, hola!! Que tal?**

**Bueno, el segundo capítulo ya está aquí. **

**Si, lo se. Es un poco locura, pero me lo paso bien escribiéndolo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Espero vuestra opinión!!**

**Un besote.**


	3. El error

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

La limusina se detuvo en seco. Ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

- Bueno, estamos todos preparados? – dijo Rosalie, mirando a su chico. – mejor entramos nosotras primero. – dijo empezando a reír.

- No. Iremos juntos. Vamos! – Emmett salió de la limusina y los demás salimos detrás de él.

Emmett iba cogido del brazo de Rosalie y Claudia, mientras que Fred iba cogido del brazo de Estela y del mío. Entramos en el gimnasio como si nada, y fuimos hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

Todo el mundo estaba bailando, hasta que nos vieron entrar. Algunos empezaron a reír por lo bajo, otros se quedaron con la boca abierta y otros susurraban por lo bajo, aunque tanto mis tíos como si yo podíamos oírles perfectamente.

Ya estaba empezando a mosquearme tanto cuchicheo y tanto oírles llamarnos freakies, aunque lo fuéramos un poco.

- Renesmee, pasa de ellos. Son unos imbéciles. – dijo Fred, tirando de mi, ya que había empezado a andar hacia el grupito de los populares del instituto. – ven, vamos a fuera. Necesito hablar contigo.

Fred me llevó de la mano hacia el patio que había donde hacíamos las clases de gimnasia.

- Perdona Fred, pero es que esa gente me pone de los nervios.

- A mi también. Ven, sentémonos.

Nos sentamos en un banco de madera y Fred se me quedó mirando.

- Renesmee, desde lo sucedido ésta mañana, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso y en lo que ello puede significar.

- Yo…

- Nessie, me gustas mucho, desde el día en que llegaste al instituto hace casi dos años. Eres simpática, buena persona, inteligente y hermosa.

Fred estaba acariciando mi rostro, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo. Volvía a sentir cosquillas en el estómago, y más a bajo.

Nuestros labios se unieron, empezando un dulce beso. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y profundicé nuestro beso. En ese momento solo deseaba besar a Fred, sentir su lengua contra la mía. Sentir su piel, su cuerpo contra el mío. Fred me fue quitando la americana sin dejar de besarme. Sentía sus manos en mi espalda, por debajo de la blusa.

- Renesmee? – un susurro inconfundible y apenas audible hizo que me detuviera.

Fred no oyó llegar a Jacob, pero si se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

- Nessie, que pasa? – dijo Fred.

Yo me había quedado paralizada por la sorpresa. No podía desviar la mirada de Jacob. Uno: por la sorpresa de encontrarle allí, cuando me había dicho que esa noche estaba ocupado. Y dos: por la ropa que llevaba. Fred miró en la misma dirección que yo, y se puso a reír.

- Renesmee, es amigo tuyo? – dijo Fred poniéndose en pie. Cogió la americana, que había caído al suelo, y la puso sobre mis hombros.

- Si, es Jacob. Un amigo.

Jacob no dejaba de mirarme. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor, aunque no lograba comprender la razón.

- Bueno, voy a buscar a los demás. – dijo Fred. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, dejándonos a solas a Jacob y a mí.

- Bonito vestido. – dije sin desviar la vista de él.

- Leah se mosqueó bastante cuando Seth me lo dejó.

- Me alegro de que hayas venido. Pensaba que tenías trabajo.

- Quería darte una sorpresa.

- Lo has hecho. Aunque no hacía falta que te vistieras así. Podrías haber venido con ropa normal.

- Y donde hubiera estado la gracia?

No pude evitar ponerme en pie e ir a abrazarle. No podía olvidar su mirada al verme con Fred. Seguía sin comprender el porqué.

- Jacob, te encuentras bien? Estás temblando.

- No sabía que tuvieras novio.

- No lo tengo. – dije separándome de él.

- Entonces? Es que vas besándote por ahí con cualquiera?

- Perdona?! – me alejé unos pasos de Jacob sin poder mirarle a la cara. "Como puede hablarme de esa manera?" – que estás insinuando? Estás diciendo que soy una cualquiera?

- Que?! No, yo…

- Aléjate de mi, Jacob. Esto demuestra lo poco que me conoces. – dije saliendo corriendo de vuelta al gimnasio.

Cuando pasé por al lado de mis amigos, Emmett me cogió del brazo.

- Renesmee, que pasa?

- Nada. – mentí.

- De verdad? – se notaba que no me creía, pero aun así, fingió creerme.

- Si. Bailamos?

- Claro sobrinita.

Intenté no pensar en Jacob durante el resto de la noche. La verdad, es que al final conseguí pasármelo bastante bien. Bailamos sin parar, incluso con gente con la que ni siquiera hablábamos en clase.

- Al final, resulta que nuestra idea ha unido a todo el instituto. – dijo Fred cuando estábamos bailando el último baile de la noche.

A mi derecha, vi a Rosalie y Jacob a bailar, lo que me sorprendió hasta tal punto que me torcí el tobillo.

- Ness, que pasa?

- Nada, nada. – "Jacob y Rosalie? Yo flipo." Nunca se habían llevado bien y ahora incluso bailaban juntos y cuchicheaban. – Fred, respecto a lo que estábamos hablando antes de que nos interrumpieran…

- Ah, si. Renesmee, quieres salir conmigo?

Vi de reojo como Jacob y Rosalie nos miraban, lo que me dio el empuje para responder, aunque mi corazón también me indicaba la respuesta.

- Si. – dije, y le di un breve beso en los labios.

- Si!! – Fred me cogió en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas, captando la atención de todos. – no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

- Chicos, nos vamos? – dije Emmett, apareciendo a nuestro lado.

- Claro.

El gimnasio se vació de golpe y nosotros volvimos a la limusina. Jacob vino con nosotros en el coche. Primero dejamos a Estela en su casa y, antes de que Fred y Claudia bajaran de la limusina para ir a su casa, Fred me dijo que me llamaría a la mañana siguiente para quedar.

Llegamos a casa en pocos minutos. Jacob entró con nosotros. Emmett y Rosalie se fueron hacia su habitación y yo corrí a ponerme ante Jacob y le barré el paso.

- Donde te crees que vas? Porque no te vas a tu casa? – dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

- Rosalie me dijo que podía quedarme a dormir esta noche, como hacíamos siempre.

- Las cosas no son como siempre.

- Perdona lo que te dije antes. No insinuaba lo que tú crees. Renesmee, yo… - intentó cogerme de la mano, pero retrocedí.

- Jacob, basta. Estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir. – me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero Jacob me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hacia él.

Como iba a esperarme lo que iba a suceder en ese momento. Había soñado con ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que había empezado a ver a Jacob como a un hombre, y no solo como a mi amigo.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos. Jacob tenía sus manos sobre mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

- Suéltame, Jacob, por favor. – estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera podía controlar mi respiración.

- No.

- Jacob, no me encuentro bien. – era cierto. Estaba empezando a marearme. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

- Estás enamorada de ese chico?

- No. – susurré, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro.

- Entonces?

- Tengo que irme, lo siento. – logré deshacerme de las manos de Jacob y salí corriendo hacia mi dormitorio.

Para mi sorpresa, Emmett estaba allí, sentado en mi cama. Se había cambiado de ropa. Parecía preocupado. Me lancé a sus brazos y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Renesmee, cálmate. – estaba sentada en su regazo, abrazada a él.

Sentía su mano en mi espalda, acariciándome en un intento de calmarme. No lo consiguió. El sentirle tan cerca de mí, aun me confundía más.

- No puedo. No se que es lo que me pasa. Estoy confundida.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Aquí no, en privado.

Emmett me dejó suavemente sobre la cama y fue hacia la ventana. La abrió y me tendió su mano.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Tomé su mano y juntos saltamos por la ventana, cayendo en el jardín. Corrimos unos cuantos metros, alejándonos de la casa. Nos detuvimos en medio del bosque y me senté en el suelo. Ya no podía más. Sentía como las fuerzas me iban abandonando.

Me desperté al sentir el tacto de unos labios en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en los brazos de Emmett. Creo que, de haber sido humano, en ese momento estaría llorando.

- Tío Emmett?

- Renesmee, cariño, estás bien?

- No.

- Cuéntamelo.

Le conté a Emmett lo sucedido en las últimas horas. Mi segundo beso con Fred, la reacción de Jacob y lo sucedido en casa.

- Que Jacob ha dicho que? Voy a matar a ese chucho. – dijo cuando ambos nos estábamos poniendo en pie.

- Pero Nessie…

- No, Emmett. – puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le obligué a mirarme. – Emmett, sabes que te quiero mucho, y eres la persona en la que más confío, por eso conocer todos mis pensamientos. Bueno, todos menos uno.

- Cual?

- He tenido pensamientos impuros, como diría mi padre, con alguien a quien ni siquiera puedo mirar. – fui bajando mis manos por sus brazos. – aun no se que es lo que me pasa.

- Eres muy joven.

- Pero estos sentimientos son muy fuertes. Lo que siento pro Fred, por Jacob, y por ti. – tenía sus manos entre las mías y besé el dorso de ambas. – ere mi mejor amigo, mi familia, mi…

- Ness, detente.

- No puedo evitar verte como un hombre.

- Debes hacerlo. Evita pensar en ello. – Emmett estaba empezando a temblar, y me sentía culpable de ello. "lo eres."

- Emmett, crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas? No soy idiota. Me di cuenta de cómo me miraste ésta mañana. Como miras a Rosalie.

- Yo no…

- No te pido nada ni te acuso de nada. Solo digo lo que veo y lo que siento. Sabes que amo a Jacob.

- Y que pasa con Fred? – dijo un poco más relajado. – ahora estás con él.

- Fred me trata como una mujer. Y le quiero mucho.

- Ness, volvamos a casa. – Emmett me soltó una mano y tiró de mí, con suavidad, atravesando el bosque. – creo que debes aclarar las cosas con Jacob y con Fred.

- Y no puedo irme y olvidarme de todo? Irme con Alice a París, como me sugirió.

- No, Ness. – dijo Emmett, empezando a reír.

- Te ríes de mí?

- Si.

- Genial. – dije con sarcasmo, pero sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Gracias por ser tan sincera conmigo. – se detuvo y ahora fue él quien me cogió de ambas manos. – y respecto a mi comportamiento de ésta mañana… me sorprendió darme cuenta de que te has convertido en una mujercita.

- Gracias, tío. – le di un beso en la mejilla y volvimos a caminar hacia la casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido?**

**Bueno, no se cuando podré volver a actualizar, pero almenos, hoy pongo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos!!**


	4. Porque a mi?

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

En la casa no había nadie. Ni Rosalie, ni Jacob, ni mis abuelos.

- Donde está todo el mundo?

- Rosalie ha ido con Carlisle y Esme a la cena del hospital y Jacob… pues no se.

- Emmet, creo que me voy a ir a dormir. Estoy cansada.

- Descansa. – Emmett me dio un beso en la mejilla y me fui hacia mi dormitorio.

Encima de la cama había un sobre. Parecía una carta. "ya lo leeré mañana."

Me desvestí, dejé el esmoquin sobre la silla de mi escritorio y me tumbé en la cama en ropa interior. Estaba demasiado cansada como para perder el tiempo buscando un pijama limpio.

Me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos, con la carta en la mano, pensando en que podía ser.

***

Hay tres cosas en la vida que nadie me puede discutir. El cielo es azul, el agua moja y mi vida es un caos.

Era sábado por la mañana. Si el día anterior había sido extraño, ese día fue un caos total.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a vestirme. Me puse un top violeta de manga corta, que enseñaba el ombligo, y una falda que me llegaba hasta las rodillas de color blanco, al igual que los zapatos.

Bajé al salón al tiempo que empezaba a sonar el teléfono.

- Emmett, puedes cogerlo? – grité. Tenía las manos ocupadas haciéndome una coleta.

El teléfono dejó de sonar al momento, por lo que Emmett ya debía de haber respondido. "Mierda, me he dejado el bolso." Subí corriendo las escaleras, cogí el bolso, el móvil, y la carta que había encontrado en mi cama la noche anterior.

- Renesmee, es Fred!

- Ya bajo!

Volví a bajar. Emmett me estaba esperando al pie con las escaleras, con el inalámbrico en la mano.

Estuve hablando con Fred durante media hora. Al final, quedamos para una hora más tarde. Pasaríamos el día en Seattle. Iríamos de compras, comeríamos fuera e iríamos al partido de la universidad de Seattle. Tanto a Fred, como a mi, nos encantaba el baloncesto. En cuanto estuviera en la puerta de casa, tocaría el claxon para que saliera.

El claxon del coche de Fred comenzó a sonar, salí corriendo de la casa y me metí en el coche.

- Estás guapísima, Nessie.

- Gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal, aunque el vestido de anoche… era espectacular. – dije aguantándome la risa.

- Si llego a saber que te había gustado tanto, me lo vuelvo a poner hoy. – dijo Fred, sonriendo.

Hay por dios! Pero si ni siquiera os he contado como es Fred. Yo contando mi vida y aun no os he dicho como es. Bueno, empiezo. Fred es alto, rubio con el pelo largo hasta los hombros, de ojos verdes y, bueno, es guapísimo. Está bastante delgaducho. Yo siempre le decía que tenía que comer más y él siempre se reía de mí, diciéndome que por mucho que comiera, no conseguía engordar.

- Fue todo bien cuando os dejamos en el coche anoche?

- Si. Por?

- Tu amigo Jacob no dejaba de mirarme. Parecía que estaba enfadado.

- Bueno, déjalo. Si estaba enfadado, pues que se desenfade. – la que si que estaba enfadada era yo, pero con Jacob.

Jacob no se había portado de forma racional. A que venía eso de enfadarse por mi beso con Fred? "Que le den."

- Bueno, es que no quiero que se enfade contigo por mi culpa.

- No tiene motivos. Él solo es mi amigo, y tu ahora mi novio, no?

- Claro, lo soy. – dijo acariciando mi mano al tiempo que conducía con la otra.

Llegamos a Seattle en apenas unos minutos más. Fuimos a comprar algo de ropa y algunos videojuegos. Otra cosa que teníamos en común. A los dos nos gustaban los videojuegos.

Comimos en un restaurante italiano. No dejamos de hablar en todo el rato y lo que más me gustó fue que me miraba directamente a los ojos, y no al escote de mi top.

Llegamos pronto al partido, pero ni siquiera pudimos entrar al estadio. Un guarda de seguridad nos dijo a todos los que esperábamos, que el partido había sido suspendido.

- Joder! No me lo puedo creer! Hace meses que tenía las entradas! – exclamó Fred, golpeando la pared del pabellón.

- Tranquilo. Vendremos para el siguiente partido.

- Ya, pero es que quería compartir esto contigo.

- No pasa nada. – dije cogiéndole de la mano. – acabamos de aprovechar la tarde dando un paseo?

- Vale. – se rindió.

Empezamos a caminar, siguiendo hablando, ésta vez sobre lo que íbamos a hacer el próximo año. Fred iba a ir a la universidad, cerca de casa, y yo iba a empezar mi penúltimo año.

Llegamos al coche, nos montamos en él pero Fred no arrancó. Se quedó mirando por el retrovisor. No me dio tiempo de ver lo que estaba mirando, ya que salió del coche y se fue echo una furia. Me di la vuelta en el asiento y vi a Fred sacar a alguien de un coche. Era…

- No! – salí del coche y fui corriendo hacia donde Jacob y Fred estaban peleándose. Bueno, intentándolo, porque en apenas un segundo, Rosalie cogió a Fred de la camiseta y le apartó de Jake.

Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Rosalie y Jacob, juntos, en Seattle, detrás de nuestro coche.

- Pero que narices hacéis aquí? Yo es que flipo con vosotros dos. – dije cogiendo a Fred de la mano, que volvía a estar a mi lado.

Rosalie hizo el intento de hablar, pero la hice callar con un gesto de mano.

- Vamos Fred. Volvamos. – tiré de Fred hacia el coche y entramos de nuevo en él. – enseguida vengo.

Eso ya era demasiado. Por mucho que amara a Jacob, no podía permitir que me jodiera la vida. Ni Jacob, ni mi tía, ni nadie. Es que no podían dejarme ser feliz? Tan difícil era eso?

Me puse delante de Jacob y le miré directo a los ojos.

- Renesmee, tengo que hablar contigo. Yo…

Le hice callar con un puñetazo que fue directo a su nariz.

- Pero que haces, Ness? Jacob es tu amigo.

- Si Jacob fuera mi amigo, desearía que fuera feliz y me dejaría en paz! – grité antes de marcharme de nuevo hacia el coche.

Volvimos a Forks, pero Fred no me llevó a mi casa, sino a la suya. Entramos en la casa y Fred me llevó de la mano hacia su dormitorio. Nos sentamos en la cama y no pude evitar lanzarme a su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza.

- Perdona que fuera a por tu amigo.

- No te disculpes. Se merece una buena paliza.

- Solo intenta protegerte. Saber que estás bien.

- Para eso solo tiene que preguntarme.

- Renesmee… - Fred me separó de él y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Volví a abrazarle y junté mis labios con los suyos. Me dejé llevar y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, profundizando nuestro beso y las caricias que empezaba a sentir en mi espalda. Empecé a quitarme el top, pero Fred me detuvo.

- Nessie, detente. Tú no quieres esto.

- Perdona?

- Creo que solo lo haces por rabia.

- No. – "en serio?"

- Si. Lo haces para desquitarte. Porque estas enamorada de Jacob.

Me levanté de encima de él de inmediato, cogí mi bolso y me marché. En cuanto estuve fuera de la casa, saqué mi móvil del bolso y llamé a la única persona en la que podía confiar.

Fred no salió a buscarme, pero se asomó a la ventana y me pidió que volviera a entrar, cosa que no hice. Emmett llegó a los pocos minutos y nos marchamos hacia la casa en la que vivía con mis padres, en el bosque.

Emmett no me preguntó nada, simplemente me acompañó a mi cama y me acosté.

- Te quedas conmigo?

- Claro.

Emmett se tumbó a mi lado y me dormí abrazada a él.

Fred tenía razón. Todo lo que había echo, todo, lo había echo en un inútil intento de olvidarme de mis sentimientos hacia Jacob. "que bajo he caído. Es que no puedo tener una vida normal?"

Cuando abrí los ojos, la primera persona a la que vi fue a mi padre. Mi padre? Aquí? Pero que narices hacía ahí?

- Habías olvidado que volvíamos hoy? – dije sentándose a mi lado. Me abracé a él y me puse a llorar. – tranquila, ya está.

- No. No está. Mi vida es una mierda, y todo es por mi culpa. He alejado a Jake, a Fred, a Rosalie…

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que te desahogues.

Y así lo hice. No dejé de llorar en un buen rato. No podía parar. Había echo daño a demasiada gente. "Deben de odiarme."

- No creo que te odien. Solo debes aclarar las cosas con ellos.

- Seguro que me odian. Pegué a Jake, me aproveché de Fred y no traté muy bien a Rosalie.

- Pues ve a ducharte. Te relajas un poco y te acompaño a la casa. Tu madre también está allí, con la familia.

- De acuerdo.

Me fui a la ducha y me estuve un buen rato bajo el agua caliente. Me puse un vestido largo, negro, y una cazadora blanca. Mi padre ya me esperaba en el coche. Tenía la radio puesta a todo volumen, como a mi me gustaba.

- Desde cuando te gusta Marilyn Manson? – dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

- El disco ya estaba puesto. – me devolvió la sonrisa y arrancó el coche con suavidad.

Sabía que papá solo soportaba esa música porque Marilyn Manson era un de mis cantantes favoritos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Otro capitulo llegó.**

**Las cosas se van complicando. Pero bueno, toda solución llegaré. No?**

**Espero vuestras opiniones guapetonas.**


	5. Verdades

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos tardando más tiempo de lo habitual, ya que mi padre había conducido bastante despacio, mientras hablábamos de cómo les había ido a él y a mi madre el viaje de vuelta a casa.

- Bueno, y…

- Jacob no está, pero tu amigo Fred está con Emmett. – dijo mi padre sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

- Gracias. – le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo del coche, siguiendo el olor de la colonia de Fred y fui hacia el jardín, donde le encontré hablando con Emmett.

En cuanto me vieron, los dos se me quedaron mirando.

- Hola.

- Hola. – dijeron los dos.

- Emmett, me permites que hable con Fred en privado?

- Claro, estaré dentro.

- Gracias primo.

Cuando Emmett estuvo en la casa, cogí a Fred de la mano y empecé a caminar hasta que estuvimos alejados de la casa lo suficiente como para que ningún vampiro pudiera oírnos.

- Fred, necesito hablar contigo.

- Yo también, por eso fui a tu casa. Siento lo de anoche.

- No lo sientas. – le interrumpí, poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. – soy yo la que lo siente. Tenías razón.

Solté su mano y fui a sentarme sobre una roca que había cerca de nosotros. Debía decirle toda la verdad a Fred. Debía decirle que amaba a Jacob.

- Me gustas mucho, Fred.

- Pero no me quieres. – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- No. Se que soy muy joven y que a mi edad no se suele sabes a quien se quiere, o quien te gusta, o quien es un capricho, pero se que no puedo vivir sin tener cerca de Jacob cada día.

- Tú de verdad tienes quince años?

- Porque me preguntas eso?

- Porque eres muy madura y tienes muy claras tus ideas. Y me cuentas la verdad porque no quieres hacerme daño. Eso no lo hace mucha gente.

- No me odias? – Fred estaba reaccionando bastante bien.

- No, aun me gustas más.

- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas. Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga? – le miré y vi que estaba sonriendo.

- Siempre que me quieras a tu lado.

- Siempre. – dijo abrazándome.

Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. "No merezco ser amiga de alguien como Fred." Estuvimos un buen rato abrazados, hasta que me di cuenta de que alguien nos estaba observando.

- Jacob? – dije poniéndome en pie, mientras el enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo, que estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles, salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a la mía.

- Ness, que pasa?

- Tengo que irme, Fred. – dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se había marchado el lobo.

Corrí hasta salir de Forks, incluso creo que pasé de largo seattle, siguiendo en todo momento a Jacob, que sabía perfectamente que le estaba siguiendo, y no le daba la gana de detenerse.

- Jacob, detente, solo quiero hablar contigo. – grité aun sin dejar de correr, pero ya estaba empezando a estar cansada.

Cansada, pero no de correr, sino de que pensar en que podía sucederle a Jacob para que no quisiera verme. Cansada de la impotencia que sentía por no poder estar a su lado para ayudarle, y arrepentida por haberle pegado y tratado como si no me importaran sus sentimientos. "Soy gilipollas."

Me detuve en seco al llegar a la orilla de un río. Era el cuarto que me había encontrado durante la persecución, pero ya no podía más. Me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, y me puse a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Me recosté en el suelo, acurrucada, en postura fetal, intentando respirar con más tranquilidad, ya que estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad.

"Tengo toda la culpa de lo que está sucediendo. Jacob me odia. Incluso yo me odio a mi misma. Merezco estar sola toda la vida."

- Renesmee?

Intenté abrir los ojos para ver de quien procedía la voz, pero no pude. La luz del sol y el dolor que sentía después de haberme pasado tantas horas llorando, sentía un enorme peso que me impedía abrir los ojos.

- Renesmee. Nessie, despierta, por favor. Estás bien?

Unas cálidas manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, moviendo mi cuerpo, intentando despertarme, pero seguí sin moverme.

- Dios mío, estas helada! Por favor, si no despiertas, me moriré.

El oír esas palabras y el tono de voz con que hablaba, logró que consiguiera abrir los ojos. Me encontré con los ojos de Jacob clavados en mí. Estaban rojos y me pareció ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

- Nessie, estás bien?

- No. – dije incorporándome y abrazándome a Jacob, que correspondió mi abrazo de inmediato. – no estoy bien. No sabes cuanto siento haberte tratado tan mal últimamente, pero es que…

- Tranquila. Me preocupe mucho. No reaccionabas.

- Será porque llevo horas siguiéndote. – dije soltándole y poniéndome en pie. – en que narices pensabas al marcharte así?! – grité.

- No pensaba en nada.

- Eso se nota.

- Te vi con tu novio.

- Y? – dije poniéndome chula. "Maldito orgullo."

- Nada. No debí reaccionar así. Si tú eres feliz con él, yo también.

- Eres feliz al verme con otro chico? – "Ness que es lo que esperabas. Jacob solo es tu amigo. Que tu le ames no significa que él sienta lo mismo por ti."

- Yo…

- Cállate y escucha. Jacob, eres y siempre has sido uno de mis mejores amigos, pero hace unos mese que ya no te veo como un amigo.

- Ness, se que me he comportado como un capullo, pero puedo cambiar. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano. Su mirada reflejaba dolor, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que él había entendido.

- Jacob, te equivocas. No te reprocho nada. – ahora era yo la que tenía sus manos entre las mías. – lo que intento decirte es que para mi eres más que un amigo. Te quiero.

- Yo también.

- No. Tú me quieres, pero yo te amo.

- Perdona?!

- Pues eso, que te amo. – dije ahora algo incómoda. Le había dejado flipando por mis palabras, y se le notaba en la cara.

- Pero Renesmee… solo tienes quince años, no…

- Entiendo. – le solté y me alejé unos pasos. – como tengo quince años no puedo saber si estoy enamorada o no. Pues se perfectamente que es lo que siento. Y lo que siento es que, cuando te marchas con la manada en alguna misión, el corazón me duele por no poder tenerte a mi lado, por no saber si estarás a salvo, por…

- Nessie, yo también te quiero mucho.

- Ya lo se.

- No, no lo sabes. – "como dice?" – no sabes que tus palabras me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo.

- Que dices?! – "Estoy flipando. A éste se le ha ido la olla." No podía ser verdad lo que estaba oyendo. No, Jacob no me ama. No me lo creo. – no tienes que mentirme para no rechazarme.

- Sabes que nunca te he mentido. Cuando te vi el día del baile, con el tal Fred, me dieron ganas de molerle a palos. Y cuando te pidió que fueras su novia… y cuando os marchasteis a Seattle…y hoy, en el bosque…

- Pero Jacob, si tu me amaras, mi padre te habría matado.

- Las cosas no son como crees. Tú ya sabes lo que es la imprimación.

- Si, Quil me lo contó un día que le vi en la playa con Claire. – "un momento, un momento, que me está queriendo decir?" – me estás contando que te has imprimado de mí?

No me respondió, simplemente agachó la cabeza, desviando la mirada de mí. Me sorprendía ver a Jacob así. Un chico tan grande pareciendo tan pequeño…

- Jacob, esto que siento por ti es a causa de la imprimación?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que os vaya gustando. La cosa se complica un poco entre la parejita, pero bueno. Todo llegará a buen puerto.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones.**


	6. Arreglando las cosas

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

6. ARREGLANDO LAS COSAS.

- Renesmee, vuelve! – el grito de Jacob se perdió en el bosque, mientras yo seguía corriendo entre los árboles.

No podía ser que mis sentimientos fueron causados por la magia. Y si Jacob decía que me quería, también eran sus sentimientos causados por la imprimación?

Tenía que hablar con alguien. Con alguien que hubiera pasado por esto. Tenía que hablar con Sam.

No dejé de correr hasta que logré llegar a La Push, frente a la casa de Sam y Emily. Él debía conocer la respuesta a mis preguntas, ya que se imprimó de una Emily adulta y no de un bebé. Si Jacob estaba imprimado de mi, debió de ser la primera vez que me vio, cuando era un bebé.

- Renesmee, que haces aquí? – dijo la voz de Emily a mis espaldas. Me volví con rapidez y me abracé a ella con fuerza.

Emily me había acogido cada vez que había ido a La Push con Jacob. Ella seguro que me entendía.

- Tenía que verte. A ti y a Sam.

- Sam está en casa. Entremos.

Emily me acompañó a su casa y entramos al salón, donde estaba Sam.

- Hola Renesmee. Como va?

- No muy bien, Sam. Quería hablar con vosotros.

- Siéntate, por favor. – dijo Emily sentándose conmigo en el sofá.

Les conté lo sucedido en el bosque con Jacob, cuando me había dicho que yo era su imprimación.

- Nessie, cariño. Que Jacob se imprimara no quiere decir que los sentimientos tengan que ser de amor. Él solo quiere protegerte, estar a tu lado y que seas feliz.

- Entonces…

- Por lo que nos has dicho, Jacob se ha enamorado de ti. Así de simple. – dijo Sam. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a mi lado.

- Y yo?

- Pues lo mismo.

- Que idiota que soy. – dije cubriendo mi cara con las manos.

Después de haber huido de tal manera, no tenía el valor suficiente como para ir a buscar a Jacob, aunque no hizo falta.

Encontré a Jacob en la puerta de la casa de Sam y Emily. No me moví del porche, pero él si se acercó a mí lentamente. Parecía nervioso.

- Jacob…

- Nessie, estás bien?

- Si.

- Estaba preocupado. No sabía donde podías estar. – cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Jacob estaba ahora a un paso de mi, me cogió de la mano y ambos nos sentamos en los escalones del porche. Jacob pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, mientras yo pasaba mi brazo por su espalda, rodeando su cintura, como tantas veces habíamos echo, aunque en ese momento tenía otro significado.

- Jacob, perdona por lo de antes. Estaba confundida. Ya no sabía que pensar.

- Debí contártelo de otra forma. Lo de la imprimación. Pero todo lo que te dije es cierto. Estoy enamorado de ti, pero entiéndeme.

- Te entiendo. Yo también me he enamorado de ti.

- Espero que tu padre no sepa nada, o seré hombre muerto.

- Puedo controlarlo. Puedo lograr que no sepa lo que pienso. Ahora que ha vuelto, tendré que pasarme el día cantando. Jacob…

- Si?

- Hace tiempo que deseo hacer una cosa.

- El qué?

Solté a Jacob de mi abrazo, quité su brazo de mis hombros y me volví hacia él. Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, rozando mis labios con los suyos, saboreando sus labios con mi lengua. Jacob no reaccionó al principio, pero noté como separaba sus labios y dejaba paso a mi lengua. Sentí el leve roce de su dulce lengua contra la mía, segundos antes de que se separara de mí.

- No puedo seguir, Nessie. – susurró.

Nuestras frentes estaban pegadas, por lo que podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

- Eres muy pequeña. Tienes seis años, y yo veinticuatro.

- Tengo quince. – me quejé.

- Sigue habiendo diferencia.

- Pero yo te quiero. Quiero que estemos juntos. – dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Ya lo estamos. Siempre lo hemos estado. Nunca me alejaré de ti. Al fin y al cabo, seguimos siendo amigos.

- Lo somos. – "Amigos." Ahora que había probado el sabor de sus labios, no sabía si podría estar a su lado sin besarle de nuevo.

- Cuando seas mayor, las cosas pueden cambiar.

- Te tomo la palabra.

Jacob me dio un breve beso en los labios y se puso en pie.

- Volvamos. Tu familia debe de estar preocupada. – me tendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme. – hace horas que no estás allí. Además, tu padre me matará como se entere de que ha sido por mi culpa.

- No le dejaré. – dije logrando hacerle sonreír.

Fuimos hasta su casa, donde cogimos el coche y me llevó a la casa de mis abuelos. Me dejó donde empezaba el camino que daba a la casa. Le di un beso en la mejilla, como solía hacer siempre, y bajé del coche. Mientras iba por el camino, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Rosalie para disculparme por mi comportamiento.

En cuanto puse un pie en el porche, alguien salió de la casa y se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza.

- Oh! Nessie! Ya pensábamos que te habría pasado algo. Llevabas muchas horas fuera. No me odies, por favor.

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar y darme cuenta de que quien me abrazaba era Rosalie.

- Perdóname por mi comportamiento. Tú solo querías ayudar a mi mejor amigo, aunque no se porque, ya que creía que odiabas a Jacob.

- No le odio. Ya no. He aprendido a aceptar lo inevitable.

- Gracias. – besé su mejilla y volví a abrazarla.

- Vamos, están todos preocupados. – Rosalie me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el interior de la casa, donde estaban todos. – Alice nos llamó y nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, pero no hemos podido evitarlo.

En cuanto me vieron entrar en la casa, todos vinieron a abrazarme. Todos salvo Emmett, que se quedó a un lado. Me preguntaron sobre qué me había sucedido. Les conté que había estado con Emily y Sam, y con Jacob. Mamá me preparó algo para cenar y cené bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

- Me voy a ir a dormir. Estoy cansada. – "Claro, has estado todo el día corriendo."

- Buenas noches. – dijeron todos a coro. – vamos a ir a cazar. Emmett se quedará contigo. – dijo Rosalie mientras me acompañaba a mi dormitorio.

- Vale.

Entré a mi dormitorio, me puse el pijama y me tumbé sobre la cama, sin molestarme en deshacerla. No se cuanto tiempo estuve dando vueltas, pensando en el comportamiento de Emmett. No me había dirigido la mirada en toda la noche, y ello me inquietaba.

Salí de mi dormitorio y fui hacia su habitación, que estaba vacía. Lo único que calmaba mis nervios era la música y, ya que Emmett estaba empeñado en ignorarme, no le podía pedir que me tocara algo, por lo que cogí su guitarra, me senté en la silla de su escritorio, y empecé a tocar.

Emmett había sido quien me había enseñado a tocar. Aun no se porque, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas, tocando la primera melodía que había aprendido a tocar. Me había costado mucho, y Emmett había tenido mucha paciencia conmigo.

- Renesmee?

No me había dado cuenta de que Emmett estaba en la puerta, mirándome. Me levanté de la silla, dejé la guitarra en su sitio y fui hacia la puerta con la intención de marcharme sin hacerle ningún caso, pero Emmett me bloqueó el paso y no me dejó salir.

- Me voy a dormir. Perdona por no pedirte permiso para entrar aquí. – dije sin levantar la vista.

- Ya has arreglado las cosas con todos?

- Creía que si, pero cuando he llegado a casa, mi mejor amigo se ha comportado de forma extraña, y no se el porqué.

- Renesmee…

- No me llames así. Tú no.

- Nessie, me alegro de que hayas arreglado las cosas con todos. No estuve seco por ti, sino por tu padre. Me está costando mucho no pensar en lo sucedido estos días. – puso su mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. – no es por ti. – repitió.

- Perdona por montar todo éste lío.

- Tranquila. Venga, va, ve a dormir.

- En realidad no tengo sueño. Nos echamos unos video juegos?

- Vas a morder el polvo. – dijo Emmett cogiéndome de la mano y bajamos hacia el salón, donde jugamos a la Xbox hasta que me quedé dormida en el sofá.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**


	7. El baile

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

7. EL BAILE.

- Vamos, Nessie, vas a llegar tarde! Y Jacob lleva ya una hora esperándote! Y está con Emmett! – gritó mamá desde el jardín.

- Ya voy! – dije sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Había llegado uno de los días más emocionantes de mi vida. Jacob iba a llevarme al baile de graduación. Si, ya me he graduado, y en unos meses iré a la universidad. He tenido que esperar un año, ya que mi cuerpo ha cambiado como si hubieran pasado tres años, para que todos me consideren mayor de edad.

Nos habíamos mudado a Canadá, donde cursé el último curso de instituto. Y hacía un año que no veía a Jacob. Un año eterno, aunque hablábamos cada día por teléfono. En ese momento, me encontraba en mi dormitorio, dejando que la abuela Esme me peinara y me maquillara.

- Renesmee, deja de moverte.

- Lo siento abuela, pero es que Emmett está con Jacob, y me temo lo peor. "Seguro que le está dando la charla."

Emmett sabía que Jacob y yo habíamos quedado en que, cuando yo fuera mayor, las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían, y yo pensaba hacer algo al respecto esa misma noche. Por ello, temía que Emmett le diera la charla que, en todo caso, tenía que darle a mi padre. "Ésta noche, la amistad va a terminar."

- Lista! Estás preciosa, cariño.

- Gracias abuela. Vamos.

Cogí a mi abuela de la mano y fuimos directamente al jardín donde, efectivamente, Emmett le estaba diciendo a Jacob que tuviera mucho cuidadito con lo que hacía conmigo.

- Emmett, deja de molestar a mi pareja de baile. – dije apareciendo a su lado.

Tanto mi madre, como mi tío, se me quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que Jacob se había quedado con la boca abierta. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa imagen. Mi cuerpo había cambiado bastante en un año. Él también estaba algo distinto. Se había cortado el pelo y estaba más cachas. "No voy a poder estar a su lado sin lanzarme a su cuello."

- Vamos? – dijo tendiendo su mano, la tomé sin dudarlo y nos marchamos hacia mi coche.

Jacob se puso al volante y yo le fui guiando hacia el instituto. Me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarme de reojo, y en alguna ocasión le vi mirarme las piernas.

Llevaba un vestido largo, de color blanco, con una apertura desde el muslo, dejando una de mis piernas al descubierto.

Sonreí al pensar que Jacob empezara a mirarme como una mujer, y no como a su amiga, aunque me sonrojé al pensar en ello. Yo no había podido olvidar mis sentimientos hacia él, al contrario, aun le amaba más, pero no sabía que era lo que Jacob pensaba respecto a ello.

- Ya hemos llegado. – la voz de Jacob me hizo reaccionar.

Abrí la puerta del coche, pero no llegué a salir. Jacob ya estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano, y me ayudó a salir del coche. Desde el aparcamiento, ya se podía oír la música que venía del gimnasio. Fuimos hacia allí y, en la puerta, nos encontramos con mi amiga Helen y su novio Frank. Les presenté a Jacob y entramos los cuatro al gimnasio.

- Al final te han dejado decorarlo. – le dije a Helen. Ella había sido la encargada de la decoración, pero en el último momento la habían destituido de su cargo.

- Si. Alysson… bueno, digamos que tuvo un accidente. Se cayó sobre mi puño. – dijo soltando una risita.

- Mira que eres mala.

- Bueno… Jacob está muy bueno. – dijo mirándole de arriba a bajo.

Jacob estaba un poco alejado de nosotras, hablando con Frank.

- Lo se.

- Vas a decírselo?

- Si, cuando acabe el baile. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando.

- Bueno, por los ojos con los que te mira, creo que vas a triunfar.

- Espero. – miré hacia donde miraba y le di un codazo. – deja de mirarle el culo!

- Mirar no hace daño.

- Vete a bailar con Frank y tuércete un tobillo por mi. – dije sonriendo, yendo hacia Jacob.

- La confianza da asco! – gritó Helen por encima de la música, riendo.

Le lancé un beso en el aire y también reí. Cogí a Jacob de la mano y le pregunté si quería bailar y, como respuesta, tiró de mí hacia la pista de baile. Bailamos durante toda la noche. Bailé con Frank, mientras que Jacob bailó un rato con Helen.

El gimnasio se vació bastante, quedándonos solos unos cuantos. La música estaba más baja y pudimos hablar un rato los cuatro, sentados en las escaleras del escenario. Nos habíamos graduado esa misma mañana y Helen se marchaba al día siguiente a la universidad. Iba a echarla mucho de menos. En un año se ganó mi confianza y mi corazón.

- Te llamaré en cuanto llegue, vale? – dije cuando me abracé a ella, llorando.

- Como no lo hagas, te vas a enterar.

- Pobre de mí. Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?

- Yo también. Vamos, te acompañamos al coche.

Frank y Jacob nos siguieron hasta el coche de Helen. Tuvieron que separarnos entre los dos porque aun seguíamos abrazadas. Cuando mis amigos se marcharon me di la vuelta y me abracé a Jacob. Cuanto odiaba separarme de mis amigos. Y en unas horas, también tendría que separarme de Jacob.

- Vayamos al coche. – dijo Jacob, que me cogió de la mano y me llevó a mi coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, para que yo entrara, pero la cerré y entré al asiento trasero.

- Hablemos. – dije dejándole un sitio a mi lado.

Jacob no parecía estar muy seguro, pero acabó cediendo.

- Como estás? – dijo con mis manos entre las suyas.

- Mal. Estoy cansada de hacer amigos y tener que alejarme de ellos. Estela, Claudia, Fred, tú y ahora Helen.

- Yo nunca voy a alejarme de ti.

- Hemos estado un año sin vernos. Helen me ayudó mucho a no pensar en el dolor que me causaba tu ausencia. Te vas mañana, y voy a sufrir el doble. Voy a estar sola, otra vez. – había empezado a llorar de nuevo, y el sentir el contacto de su piel, aun me dolió más. Aparté mi mano e intenté mantenerme distante, pero no lo conseguí.

- Renesmee, yo…

- Calla. Quiero probar una cosa. – dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo, cerré los ojos y acaricié sus labios con los míos, dándole breves besos. Poco a poco, me fui poniendo a horcajadas sobre él, por lo que tuve que levantar mi vestido hasta casi la cintura. Jacob no se movía, pero como tampoco se resistía, continué con lo mío.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, profundicé un beso que solo estaba dando yo, pasando mi lengua por sus labios, que se abrieron levemente y empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo de los míos. "Al fin reacciona."

Bajé una de mis manos por su espalda, hasta su cintura, buscando el botón de sus pantalones. La reacción no se hizo esperar. Detuvo mi mano cuando bajaba su cremallera, pero no dejó de besarme, lo que me confundió bastante.

- Jacob…

- Nessie, te quiero.

- Yo también.

- Pero no podemos hacer esto.

- Porqué? – dije abandonando sus labios, mirándole a los ojos. – Que te dijo Emmett?

- Que no te tocara, pero no lo digo por eso.

- Que te dijo mi padre?

- Lo mismo, pero tampoco lo digo por eso.

- Entonces?

Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, acercándome más a él, poniéndome aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- Mañana me voy, y no quiero que hoy hagamos algo y no nos volvamos a ver en un tiempo. No lo soportaría.

- Mirándolo de esa forma… - me deshice de su abrazo y volví a sentarme en el asiento. – Volvemos a casa?

- Vale.

Salí del coche y me senté en el asiento del conductor, me quité los tacones y arranqué el coche sin dar tiempo a que Jacob se cambiara de asiento.

Conduje a toda la velocidad que el coche me permitió, llegando a casa el mitad de tiempo que había tardado Jacob en llevarme al instituto. Aparqué el coche de mala manera y me fui hacia la casa, dejando atrás a la familia, que me miraron sorprendidos, y me fui directa a mi dormitorio.

No quería comportarme de esa forma, pero el corazón no obedecía a la cabeza, y me comportaba como una idiota. Jacob tenía razón. Si esa noche hubiera pasado algo, no hubiera dejado que Jacob se marchara. No podría soportarlo.

Oí como Jacob entraba en la casa y subía por las escaleras. Me tumbé en la cama, sin cambiarme de ropa, y me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada.

Los pasos de Jacob se detuvieron a pocos metros de mí, delante de mi puerta, y pronto oí dos pares de pasos más.

_- Que ha pasado? – Emmett parecía enfadado._

_- Un mal entendido. Nessie está muy afectada por la marcha de su mejor amiga y, bueno, no he sabido estar a su lado como ella necesita. Lo siento._

_- Seguro._

_- Emmett, relájate. Yo hablaré con él. – la voz de mi padre sonaba calmado, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno._

_- Vale. – Emmett se marchó, bajando las escaleras, y presté más atención a lo que sucedía en el pasillo._

_- Veten, Jacob. Vuelve a casa._

_- Pero no puedo marcharme sin aclarar las cosas. – el dolor en la voz de Jacob hizo que sintiera una punzada de dolor en el corazón._

_- Tranquilo, os veréis pronto._

_- Pero…_

_- Vete. _

_- De acuerdo._

Los pasos fueron de nuevo hacia el piso de abajo. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la ventana. Jacob miró hacia mi ventana y me sonrió con tristeza. No podía dejarle marchar creyendo que estaba enfadada con él.

- Espera!!

Recogí los bajos del vestido, para no pisármelo, y salté por la ventana. Aterricé cerca de Jacob y recorrí la distancia que nos separaba, corriendo. Salté a sus brazos, con mis piernas rodeando su cintura, y le abracé con fuerza.

- Me alegro de que hayas venido. Perdóname. – susurré en su oído, aunque sabía que no era el único que oía mis palabras.

- Gracias. Tus palabras hacen que me vaya más tranquilo. Adiós, Renesmee. Nos vemos pronto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!!**

**Que tal va?**

**Bueno, otro capítulo llegó. **

**Debo decir que solo quedan tres capítulos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besitos. **

*******

**Livia Scofield Miller.**

*******


	8. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

8. REENCUENTRO.

- Falta mucho? – dije. Era la quinta vez que lo preguntaba en menos de media hora, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Esa misma mañana, cuando me he despertado, he visto que mi casa estaba vacía y que todas mis cosas estaban en el coche. Sin darme ninguna explicación, Emmett me cogió en brazos, me metió en el coche y se puso al volante. No sabía a donde íbamos, pero tenía una teoría. Teoría que se confirmó al pasar por delante de un cartel en el que ponía…

- Forks!! Oh dios mío! Hemos vuelto!

- Te han aceptado en la universidad y convencí a tú padre de que volviéramos. Podrás ver a tus amigos otra vez, aunque será un poco difícil explicarles porque vas ya a la universidad. Jeje.

- Gracias!! Pero, porque?!

- Te oigo llorar todas las noches. Además, hablas dormida. – "Oh no"

- Y que es lo que digo?

- Nombras a tus amigos, el pueblo y…

- A Jacob. – sabía que decía su nombre. Solía soñar con él. – Te debo una Emmett.

- Tenlo en cuenta.

- Emmett…

- Si?

- Falta mucho? – dije con una sonrisa. "acaso se puede ser más feliz?"

- Me lo has preguntado seis veces ya.

- Pero no me has respondido ninguna de las veces.

- Ya estamos. Ves?

Miré hacia delante y vi la que había sido la casa de mis abuelos. Mi casa.

Emmett aparcó en la entrada de la casa y sacó todas mis cosas. En una hora, ya estaba todo en su sitio.

- Emmett, las llaves de mi coche. – dije tendiéndole mi mano, esperando que me las diera.

- A donde vas? – dijo dejando las llaves en mi mano.

- Tú que crees? – le di un beso en la mejilla y me metí en mi coche.

Arranqué el coche, apretando el acelerador con fuerza, rumbo a La Push. Llegué en poco tiempo y aparqué frente a la puerta de la casita roja en la que vivían Jacob y su padre.

En cuanto estuve en el porche, la puerta se abrió y Billy salió.

- Renesmee?

- Hola Billy. Me alegro mucho de verte.- dije andando hacia él. Nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo que me hizo recordar cuanto le había echado de menos. – y Jacob?

- En la playa. A estas horas siempre va allí. Sabe que has venido?

- No.

- Le encantará verte.

- Gracias, Billy. Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también pequeña. Bueno, mujercita. Ya eres mayor.

- Gracias.

Dejé el coche allí y fui hacia la playa a pie. Hacía ya tres meses que no veía a Jacob, y tenía muchas ganas de verle.

Encontré a Jacob dándose un baño. Se le veía muy relajado. Me acerqué a la orilla y vi un pequeño montón de ropa allí. Hasta que no vi su ropa interior allí, no me di cuenta de la situación. "Jacob está desnudo."

Me ruboricé al pensar en como debía ser el cuerpo desnudo de Jacob. Aun no se como me atreví a hacerlo, pero cuando me di cuenta, me estaba quitando la ropa.

Jacob me daba la espalda, por lo que no me había visto aún, y me metí en el agua, nadando hacia él. Sabía que el agua estaba bastante fría, pero apenas notaba en frío. La temperatura de mi cuerpo iba subiendo conforme me acercaba al amor de mi vida.

Cuando estuve a un palmo de él, me abracé a su espalda, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Le cubrí los ojos con una mano y besé su nuca.

- Si continuas así, no respondo, Nessie. No podrás alejarte de mí.

- Eso espero, porque no pienso marcharme.

Jacob se liberó de mi abrazo y se dio la vuelta, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, logrando que me estremeciera al sentir el contacto de su miembro contra mí.

- Como has sabido que era yo? – dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

- Te olí. De verdad que no vas a marcharte?

- No. La universidad está cerca de Forks, así que…

- Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, conmigo.

- No podría estar en ningún otro lugar. – dije antes de besarle.

Sentí las manos de Jacob bajar hasta mi trasero, pasándolas por mis muslos, llevando mis piernas hasta su cintura, sintiéndole entrar en mi con lentitud. Sentí un débil dolor, que desapareció a los pocos segundos. El placer que sentía era tan intenso, que me olvidé de todo. En ese momento, solo existíamos Jacob y yo.

Ninguno de los dos nos percatamos de que no estábamos solos en la playa hasta que no oímos unos gritos y aplausos. Sentí que el agua empezaba a cubrirnos hasta el cuello, por lo que decidí mirar atrás y vi a Emmett, Seth y Paul.

- Es que no tienen casa? – dije cuando pude volver a respirar con calma, poniendo los pies en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarle.

- Lo que no tienen es una vida. Vámonos.

Jacob me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos nadando, rodeando la reserva, hasta llegar a la casa de Emily y Sam. Jacob entró en fase y esperó a que Sam se transformara. A los pocos segundos, Jacob volvía a estar a mi lado, detrás de unos matorrales.

- Sam vendrá con algo de ropa. Por suerte, en ese momento era el único que estaba en fase.

- Si, suerte.

Y allí estábamos nosotros, desnudos, esperando a que Sam viniera a rescatarnos. "Vaya panorama. Aunque ha valido la pena. Éste ha sido el mejor día de mi vida."

Sam apareció a los pocos minutos, con una bolsa de deporte en la mano. Jacob salió de nuestro escondite, deleitándome la vista con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, que aún no había visto, y fue hacia Sam, que sacó algo de ropa de la bolsa. Jacob se vistió, se despidió de Sam y, cuando éste se hubo marchado, se volvió hacia mí.

- Ya puedes salir.

- Tráeme la ropa.

- Si la quieres, ven a buscarla. – dijo sonriendo.

"Entiendo."

Salí del escondite y fui hacia él, fingiendo una seguridad que no tenía. Me moría de vergüenza al sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

- Dame! – le quité la ropa de la mano y me vestí. – ya estás contento?

- Si. Ya estamos en paz. Vamos a buscar nuestra ropa?

- Bueno…

Jacob me cogió de la mano y caminamos hacia la playa, donde aun estaban los chicos, que nos daban la espalda. Jake y yo nos miramos y asentimos. Estábamos pensando lo mismo.

Salimos corriendo y yo me lancé sobre la espalda de Emmett, mientras que Jacob se lanzó sobre amigo y sobre su cuñado.

- Esto por cotillas. – dije sentándome sobre el pecho de Emmett, que parecía sorprendido por el ataque.

- Yo solo venía a buscarte porque Alice te estaba buscando.

- Alice ha vuelto? – me quedé desconcertada, momento que Emmett aprovechó para deshacerse de mi presa, poniéndose él encima de mí, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los tres lobos.

- Si, hace rato. Vamos?

- Sí.

Emmett se quitó de encima de mí y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Abracé a Jacob, que me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me marché con Emmett. Fuimos a buscar mi coche a la casa de Billy y nos marchamos. Como Emmett había dicho, Alice me esperaba en la puerta de casa y vino corriendo a abrazarme. Hacía meses que no la veía, desde que había ido a visitarme por mi cumpleaños.

No salimos de mi dormitorio hasta que no le hube contado todo lo sucedido con Jacob. Parecía entusiasmada, hasta que le conté lo de la interrupción por parte de Emmett, Seth y Paul. Alice se puso en pie y fue a buscar a Emmett. Mientras le echaba la bronca, yo salí al jardín, donde encontré a Jasper, sonriendo por la charla que le estaba echando Alice a su hermano.

- Así que tú y Jacob?

- Si. Como ya soy mayor de edad, ya… bueno, ha aceptado sus sentimientos.

- Enhorabuena.

- Gracias tío Jasper.

Abracé a mi tío, que me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Bueno, creo que Alice ya ha terminado con Emmett. Seguro que ahora querrá echarle la charla a Jacob.

- Mierda.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido?**

**Ya solo quedan dos capítulos más. Que pasará?**

**Para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigos.**

**Nos leemos!!**


	9. La charla

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

9. LA CHARLA.

Alice me obligó a que la llevara a La Push a ver a Jacob, tal y como Jasper había dicho.

Encontramos a Jacob en el porche de su casa, hablando con Paul. En cuanto detuve el coche, Alice se bajó, fue hacia Jacob y se lo llevó al bosque. Como no sabía que hacer para matar el tiempo, fui a sentarme al lado de Paul.

- Que le pasa a Alice?

- Se ha enterado de lo sucedido, y va a darle la charla.

- Eso no debería hacerlo tu padre?

- Mi familia es así. – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ness, tengo que confesarte que antes me he quedado flipado contigo y con tu tío.

- Me di cuenta de ello. Emmett es mi mejor amigo, siempre nos tratamos de esa forma.

- Pues creo que Jacob se ha puesto celoso. – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- No tiene porque.

- Eso díselo a él, que es el neurótico.

- Creo que he dejado bastante claro lo que siento por él. – dije mirando fijamente a Paul.

- No hace falta que me lo cuentes. Lo he visto.

Sonreí con timidez ante sus palabras. Aun me sentí avergonzada por la pillada.

- Si. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

- No te creas que me gusta ver a mi cuñado y a su chica metiéndose mano, y algo más.

- Paul! – exclamé golpeando su hombro con mi puño, aunque no creo que notara el más mínimo dolor.

- Perdón.

- Hablaré con Jacob sobre lo que me has dicho antes.

- Bien. – Paul pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros y apoyé mi cabeza en él. – me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Jacob nos estaba volviendo locos. Ha logrado que todos te echáramos de menos y deseáramos lanzarnos a tus brazos. – empezó a reír por lo bajo y sus palabras volvieron a ruborizarme. "Jacob me ha echado de menos."

- Me alegra saber que Jacob quería verme.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, mirando hacia el bosque, en silencio, logrando oír a Alice hablar con Jacob. Todavía estaba advirtiéndole de que no se le ocurriera ponerme una mano encima, sobre todo, si yo no quería. "Pero si ya sabe que me he acostado con él… a que viene esto ahora?"

- Tan pequeña y con tanta potencia de voz. – murmuró Paul.

- Dímelo a mí.

- Cuando se entere de lo que pasó en la playa, matará a Jacob.

- De eso se encargará Rosalie, porque Alice ya lo sabe.

- Y se pone así?! – dijo Paul mirándome sorprendido.

- Peor se pondrá contigo. A Emmett le echó una buena bronca por… bueno… interrumpirnos.

- Ah! – miramos de nuevo hacia el bosque, y vimos a Alice y Jacob salir de entre los árboles. – Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya. Creo que Sam me está llamando.- dijo Paul, poniéndose en pie.

- Ah si? – "yo no he oído nada."

- Si. – "Ya, lo que quiere es escaquearse."

- Ah! Si! me ha parecido oír algo. – disimulé cuando alice estuvo a nuestro lado. – Adiós Paul.

Paul se marchó corriendo y Alice echó a correr tras él. Jacob se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, tal y como había echo Paul. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me abracé a su cintura. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba estar así con él. Ya no como amigos, sino como algo más. "Almenos eso espero."

- Jacob, Paul me ha insinuado que te confundió lo que pasó entre Emmett y yo antes. Emmett es mi mejor amigo, además de que le quiero mucho, ya lo sabes. Además, es el hermano de mi padre.

- Ya lo se, pero no sabía que hubiera tanta confianza entre vosotros. Por eso me sorprendí al veros.

- Sabes que solo te amo a ti, verdad?

- Si. Yo también te amo Nessie.

Me incorporé para mirarle a la cara y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, siendo interrumpidos de nuevo por Paul a los pocos segundos. Traía mala cara. Al ver a Alice venir detrás de él, me imaginé cual podría ser la causa del mal humor de Paul. Alice se acercó a Paul, que estaba a nuestro lado, y le dio una sonora colleja que nos sorprendió a los tres.

- Que es lo que te he dicho sobre interrumpir?

- Pero si fuiste tú la que me dijo que viniera!! – se quejó Paul apartándose de ella.

Jacob empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia y yo no pude evitar imitarle.

- Os reís de mi?

- Si. – respondimos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo.

Paul entró en la casa y Alice se despidió de nosotros, alegando que tenía que ir a hablar con Seth, lo que os hizo reír aun con más fuerza.

Acerqué de nuevo mi rostro al de mi Jacob, besando lentamente sus labios, pero Jacob me detuvo.

- Alice me dijo que no te tocara.

- De que vas? – dije fingiendo sentirme ofendida y me puse en pie de golpe. – creí oír que no me tocaras sin mi permiso.

- No recuerdo haber oído esa parte. – dijo sonriendo pícaramente, poniéndose de pie a mi lado.

- Tal vez oí mal. Bueno, entonces me marcharé. Aquí ya no pinto nada. – dije siguiéndole el rollo, intentando no reírme.

Empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba mi coche y me senté en el asiento trasero. Sabía que Jacob vendría a buscarme, así que dejé la puerta del coche abierta.

Efectivamente, Jacob vino hacia el coche, cerró la puerta trasera y se puso al volante. Arranó el coche suavemente y condujo cerca de diez minutos, ante mi manifiesta sorpresa. Podía ver a través del retrovisor como Jacob sonreía por mi cara de alucinada.

De repente, aparcó en el arcén, cerca de un camino que se adentraba en el bosque. Conocía ese lugar, lo que no sabía era lo que hacíamos allí.

- Que hacemos aquí? – pregunté sin moverme del asiento.

- De momento estoy calculando si el coche pasa por éste camino.

- Si que pasa. Lo probé una vez.

- Entonces vale.

Jacob arrancó el coche y se adentró en el camino, deteniéndose cuando ya no se alcanzaba a ver la carretera. Se bajó del coche y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos así?

- Si. – dije de mala gana. "me rechazaste."

- Entiendes porque no podía ser? – dijo acariciando mi muslo.

- Si. Jacob, no puedes tocarme.

- He decidido desobedecer a Alice. Siempre que tú quieras, claro.

Sonreí con disimulo, me puse a horcajadas sobre él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, tal y como había echo unos meses atrás. Jacob me abrazó por la cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo. Podía sentir un bulto en sus pantalones rozar mi intimidad. Como llevaba un vestido, ahora lo llevaba subido hasta la cintura, y solo nos separaban unas pocas capas de tela.

Pensar en ella me excitaba. Si, comprendía porqué Jacob no había querido tener sexo conmigo después del baile. Después de lo sucedido en la playa, deseaba sentir el cuerpo de Jacob en todo momento.

- En que piensas?

- En que llevas demasiada ropa. – respondí con un descaro que ni yo sabía que tenía.

- Uau!

- Sorprendido?

- Si.

- Yo también.

Nos besamos lentamente, en un principio, pero nuestro beso se hizo más brusco, pero al mismo tiempo más excitante. Deseaba sentir su cuerpo y él se dio cuenta de ello. Empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones mientras sentía sus labios en mi cuello.

Sin quitarme de encima de él. Intenté bajar un poco sus pantalones, al menos lo suficiente como para liberar su más que obvia erección. Jacob llevó sus manos a mi trasero y fue bajando lentamente mis braguitas.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido al sentir a Jacob dentro de mí. Besé de nuevo sus labios y me dejé llevar por el momento y el placer que embargaba mi cuerpo.

No pensaba, solo actuaba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!!**

**Como va todo?!?**

**Bueno, guapetonas, éste es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Ya se que es una historia corta, pero es que no me daba para más.**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, aunque solo sea un poquito.**

**Bueno, solo decir, como siempre, que para cualquier cosa, duda, pregunta, o lo que sea, hacédmelo saber. Ya sabéis como.**

**Nos leemos!!**

**Un beso!!**


	10. Confirmando lo evidente

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, ésta corta trama si.**

_**Las frases en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**_

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen Swan.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

10. Confirmando lo evidente.

- Ness, creo que he oído algo. – dijo Jacob sin abandonar mis labios.

- No me jodas!

- Ya lo estoy haciendo. – dijo sonriendo.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. De verdad oyes algo?

- Si.

- Mierda.

Quería detenerme y esconderme, pero mi cuerpo seguía actuando por si solo. Sentía que estaba llegando al orgasmo, y tuve que ahogar un grito mordiéndome el brazo. Si había alguien cerca, no deseaba que me oyera. Sentía la agitada respiración de Jacob en mi cuello, logrando que el bello se me erizara.

Jacob me quitó suavemente de encima de él y me sentó a su lado. Me tumbó con delicadeza en el asiento y se puso sobre mí. Yo también estaba empezando a oír algo y noté como Jacob me iba subiendo las braguitas y yo le fui subiendo los pantalones, mientras nos besábamos.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que oímos unos golpecitos en una de las ventanillas del coche. Intenté hacerme la sorda y rodeé el cuello de Jacob con mis brazos, evitando que se alejara de mí.

Los golpecitos cada vez eran más insistentes y, al final, tuvimos que detenernos y mirar quien era. "Es que están todos empeñados en entrometerse?"

Bajé la ventanilla que estaba a mi lado, mientras me sentaba bien, con Jacob a mi lado.

- Ness, todos te están buscando. – dijo Emmett.

- Todos?

- Alice no te encontró en casa de Jacob y, como no vio el coche, se preocupó. Suerte que he llegado el primero. – dijo guiñándome un ojo. - Ahora, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice y yo te estábamos buscando.

- Y no son los únicos. "mierda."

Mi padre apareció tras Emmett, con mi madre a su lado. "Que narices hacen ellos aquí?"

- Hemos decidido cambiar de universidad. Ahora iremos a la misma que tú. – dijo mi padre con total tranquilidad. Demasiada tranquilidad.

"No me gusta nada su tono de voz. No presagia nada bueno."

- Tienes toda la razón. Tenéis muchas cosas que contar. Emmett, vuelve a casa.

- Si. – dijo aliviado, saliendo corriendo del lugar.

- Cobarde! – grité a través de la ventanilla, recibiendo una mirada de reprobación por parte de mi madre.

- Salid del coche. – dijo con un tono de voz tan serio, que incluso me sorprendió. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

- Mamá…

- Salid del coche. – repitió.

Jacob me sonrió levemente, obviamente intentando tranquilizarme, y ambos salimos del coche. Mis padres comenzaron a caminar a través del bosque y Jacob y yo les seguimos. Intentaba no pensar en nada en ese momento, pero los nervios pudieron conmigo. Cogí a Jacob de la mano, pero él me soltó de la mano y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo.

Un rugido salió de la garganta de mi padre, pero la cosa no llegó a más.

Llegamos a un claro, donde mis padres se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia nosotros. Se nos quedaron mirando unos minutos, que fueron bastante tensos, al menos para mí. Me fijé en que los ojos de mi madre eran negros como el carbón, mientras que los de mi padre eran dorados como siempre, lo cual me extrañó bastante. Creía que sería él el que estaría enfadado.

- No estoy enfadado. Solo quiero una explicación. – dijo. Hablaba en un susurro apenas audible.

- Yo si lo estoy. – gruñó mi madre. "se nota." – Jacob, como has podido?! Es mi hija… - el dolor que destilaba su voz me dolió incluso a mí. – Sabía que podría suceder algún día, pero podrías haberlo echo de otra forma.

Me alejé un poco de Jacob y fui hacia mi madre, que retrocedió un par de pasos.

- Mamá, deja que te lo explique.

Mientras, mi padre nos miraba en silencio, acercándose a Jacob.

- Creo que la cosa ha quedado clara.

- No. Tú crees que lo que piensas es verdad, mientras que las cosas son muy distintas. – cogí las manos de mi madre y las puse sobre mis mejillas. – mamá, hace más de un año que me enamoré locamente de Jacob. Decidí contarle lo que sentía por él. Jacob me dijo que también me amaba, lo cual me hizo inmensamente feliz, pero también me dijo que no podía haber nada entre nosotros porque yo era demasiado joven.

- Que?! – exclamó sorprendida, lo que me dolió un poco.

- Mamá, es que no lo entiendes? Jacob te quiere demasiado como para querer dañarte lo más mínimo. Eres su mejor amiga. – dije besando las palmas de sus manos. - Además, en teoría, ya soy mayor de edad.

- Ya, pero… os habéis acostado? – dijo un poco dubitativa.

- Yo fui a buscar a Jacob a la playa y… bueno…

- En la playa también?! – ahora había sido mi padre el que había hablado. Me volví para mirarle y me fijé en sus ojos. Ahora sí que eran negros como el carbón.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda."

- Esa boca!

- Pero si no he hablado! – me defendí, aunque fuera inútilmente.

- Como si lo hubieras echo.

Cerré los ojos, cogí aire y hablé de nuevo un poco más calmada.

- La cuestión es que Jacob ni siquiera había querido besarme hasta que no fuera una adulta. Yo fui a por él. Le amo, y él a mí. Y punto final! – dije con una energía excesiva.

Sentí las manos de mi madre en mis hombros, levanté la vista hasta mirarle a los ojos y sonreí al ver que habían recuperado el tono dorado que tanto me gustaban. Me abracé a ella con fuerza, deseando que correspondiera a mi abrazo, lo cual sucedió al instante. "Te quiero."

- Renesmee…

Abracé a mi madre con más fuerza aun cuando oí la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas.

- Renesmee… - insistió.

"No quiero hablar más."

- Perdóname.

"No."

- Porque?

"No hay nada que perdonar. Solo os preocupáis por mí. Papá, sabes que siempre he querido a Jacob, no se porque te sorprendes ahora."

- Soy tu padre, tengo que protegerte.

"No es necesario. Simplemente, respeta mi decisión."

- Lo haré.

"Te quiero."

Mi padre se unió al abrazo y nos quedamos un buen rato así, abrazados los tres, bajo la atenta mirada de Jacob. Le miré de reojo y le vi sonreír. "Cada vez le amo más."

- Solo te pido que no pienses en ello en mi presencia. – dijo mi padre en un susurro. – por favor.

- No te prometo nada, papá. Aunque lo intentaré.

- Volvamos a casa.

Tanto mi padre como mi madre me cogieron de la mano y nos dirigimos al coche.

- No vienes, Black? – sonreí ante las palabras de mi padre. Por lo menos no iba a intentar mantenerme alejada de mi Jacob.

Él comprendía la situación, aunque como padre fingía odiar al que, a partir de ese momento, se convirtió en mi novio. Rosalie, aunque había ayudado a Jacob a acercarse a mí, alejando a Fred, fue bastante reacia a mi noviazgo con Jake, aunque me daba absolutamente igual. Yo amaba a Jacob y eso era lo único importante.

Acabé la universidad en compañía de Jasper, que estudió filosofía conmigo durante los cuatro años de la carrera. Jacob me visitaba cada día y estaba a mi lado mientras hacía los trabajos de clase, bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie, mientras que Emmett intentaba distraerla, lo cual me distraía a mí también. Entonces, Rosalie regañaba a Emmett porque lograba distraerme de mi estudio con sus payasadas, pero a mi me encantaba. Me lo paso muy bien con Emmett a mi lado.

Emmett seguía siendo mi confidente. El único que conocía todos mis pensamientos, incluso los que conseguía esconderle a mi padre. Los domingos, siempre pasábamos el día fuera, solos los dos. Nos íbamos de excursión, al cine, a ver un partido de fútbol o baloncesto, o a algún salón de videojuegos. A cualquier lugar. Era nuestro día.

Él también había empezado a contarme sus cosas. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien podías hablar de todo, sin miedo a ser juzgada.

Hay tres cosas en la vida que nadie puede discutir. El agua moja, el cielo es azul, y yo soy la persona más afortunada y feliz del mundo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Otra etapa terminó.**

**Gracias a todas por leerme y por pedirme que continuara. De momento, la cosa se queda aquí.**

**Ya sabéis que podéis comunicaros conmigo para cualquier cosa.**

**Y ahora, voy a hacerme propaganda. **

**Como ya terminé ésta, voy a empezar a colgar una nueva historia Jacob/Renesmee. Seguramente se titulará DESTINO, y espero que os guste. También, muy pronto, empezaré a colgar una historia Edward/Bella, en la que son humanos. Se llamará LA VECINA DE AL LADO. Que también espero y deseo que os parezca digna de ser leída.**

**Espero que todo os vaya muy bien a todas.**

**Besos…**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


End file.
